Infinity Wheel
by JuicePouches and GrahmCrackers
Summary: A young girl named blue clue wakes up to find she's been kidnapped and put in a hidden home with other abandoned special children however this is no ordinary place it is run by the recluse Catastrophe Collins The Catastrophe Creator created a prophecy that with blue will fulfilled
1. Milk And Cookies

**Originally this had a prolouge but i couldn't make it so it's been cut out**

Blue's eyes fluttered open slowly scanning the room she was in it was full of porcelain and china dolls the wallpaper was a baby blue and the shelves were covered in glass vials and bottles the room looked very vintage and old at the very least she blinked her slighty parted lips affected by her heavy breathes she sat up slowly pushing herself up by her hands and noticed the bed being covered in Strange things her hair fell down in pigtails blonde as usual her pale skin was emotionless and chubby around the cheeks she pulled her hair back to look at her clothes better she saw a pale blue dress tight around her small frame and pouffy she ran her fingers over her lips tasting her rather plump pink lemonade flavored lipstick The Candy and Frill that adorned the bed was nice and she Could notice her white gloves making her look sweat there were pearls and jewels and wigs and make-up she then wondered something she grabbed the back of her hair and pulled it off her white blonde waves feel and she then dug into her dress pulling out tissue and throwing it down onto the bed she took out her earrings and her necklaces and bracelets wiping off her mouth on her gloved hand quickly switching to her dress to get all the makeup off she pushed herself up and dropped to the floor noticing her laced heeled shoes also a mix of white and blue with black laces her hair felt wet as if she'd been crying she walked forward peeking through her door key she pulled on it and turned the lock it making an noise in the hallway Eventually she gave up and looked around the room in worry she gasped and suddenly felt helpless her nose hurt so she pinched it As she gasped and sucked in her shoulders rised the dress compressed making a crinkling sound she geabbed a compact and opened it taking out five pills and swallowing them before slipping the compact and two pill bottles into her dress pockets as she breathed in gasping and sighing slowly calming down

**Breathe and rub your throat**

**no one will float**

**calm down and row the boat**

**Breathe deeply**

**breathe slow don't cry Blue-**

She gasped and started to squeeze her eyes shut"Don't Cry-Dont!-" She turned around and Kicked the door "OPEN THE DOOR OPEN IT!"She pulled and screamed putting her foot against it and pulling then she let go and walked in a quick circle

**_Maybe its a cruel _JOKE_ on me_**

**_Whatever No more jokes_**

**_Breathe_**

Inhale

**_I feel like im dying_**

"NO"

**_You're laughing your crying_**

"SHUT UP"

She put her hands over her ears shaking her head and screaming

**Your a murderer**

"THEY DESERVE IT"

**IT'S YOUR FAULT**

**_NO_**

She ran toward the door and kicked it down falling into another one she stood up the hallway was an array of colors she gasped and started to cry a puddle quickly started to form

**it's my party-**


	2. The Story of The Catastrophe Creator

Once upon a time a young fairy was wrongly kicked out of her home she had long black hair apple red eyes and a porcelain body her lips were plump and red and she had long glassy wings which wasn't a common trait anymore it was recessive her grandmother and grandfather brother and sister had given Birth to her mother they both had it but her mother didn't she had big black feathered wings she was so proud of herself she met a male sprite who bred with her and gave birth to a red flower from which the fairy bloomed the fairy was starving and cold in the mortals land so when much kindness was offered by an angel his name was Castiel castiel took her home to meet his husband Dean and his brother in law Sam when she saw saw and Sam saw her they couldn't not hold each other they ran forward and he covered her with his warmth her wings burst out in a shower of dust and as she turned to face Dean and Castiel her chest swung out proud and perky (oh dear) Dean was rather interested but Castiel slapped the back of his head Sam named the fairy Nova and married her not a week after they soared the cosmos in their free time and were happy but the family were hunters they was a lot of bounty fot fairies And sam did all he could but at nine months pregnant she was kidnapped the baby was delivered by Castiel and cared for by all three they named her Abnegation Winchester she had black hair dark olive skin and glassy buzzing wings she was a natural hunter and flier but she had one more special gift creation anyone could have it and she blessed it soon she grew and her powers faded looking for a fresh young vessel to host centuries later on a Wednesday night in march a baby girl was born She had black hair brown eyes and soft dark skin her eyes had a shine that charmed hearts she was manipulative and sweet her dreams touched the hearts of her family however not like she'd hope she needed to focus on real life apparently she adopted a habit of playing with string she twirled it around her fingers and let her imagination SING she ran around so happy peaceful as could be but they took at the one thing that made me me soon she turned to writing it was simple at first story entries and things Something she grew to love cleaning supplies baby powder random things and more In fact who knew she would be so much more She got to her passion and loves it so people tell her no it's not right she says I'll run away one day So quit raining on parade she drew up her character hybrid goddess demon witch Ruby the nickname given by a friend she loved it But soon she felt she wanted to be better and The Catastrophe Creator was born


	3. Knowing his place

Inspired by reverse falls willdip and the rough on you Fanfiction I don't own Harry Potter draco malfoy or any hp characters at all thank youWhen everything is handed to you on an effing platter it tends to piss you off a little Harry Potter was a wolf in sheeps clothing he being the one who dealt out punishment and the others at the end of his cruel treatment. He loved the power over them the rush of adrenaline when he slapped his secretary last month.That had been kept a secret of course and she was so timid around him"Penelope Grace Clearwater Malfoy".Penelope Clearwater got pregnant school and now her twenty year old daughter was working for him.

It was a bit irritating watching the Little Bitch shake her ass for his hard working colleges however they weren't too hard working if a woman distracted them.

"POTTER!" I glanced up from thinking in the third person to this fool in front of me. "What Malfoy?!"He recoiled at my tone but kept his firm composure.That little pussy ass fuck.He wants to play games i'll play along.He growled and looked at me murderously his glare faltering when i stood and towered over him."How dare you talk to me that way in my office".He winced at the tone and sucked it up "Forgive me Sir but it has been brought to my attention you have been Sexually involved with my married cousin-". what? i wasn't screwing her uh okay-"And you have been abusing her verbally and pyschially-" I grabbed him by his collar "I slapped that slut silly ONCE But to say abuse and molestation remotely even suggest such a heinous thing" My lips were inches away from malfoys could feel malfoys cool breath on his face.I chuckled clearly frightening the little ferret "Let go...I'll be reporting you-" "Oh you will guess I'll have to teach you a lesson..." his eyes widened and he tried to release himself."Haha first rule in knowing your place Malfoy-" I seductively growled he glanced up at me "Only i release you" and i did my grip loosened and he ran out.

Watching his little ass twitch was fun sometimes...

**Hehe did you enjoy it I'm going to be really pushing my bounds with these stories but i wanna ruin your childhood in unspoken territory first so yeah**


	4. Sadistic Savior

**Warning This contains Explicit sexual content Forced eventual consent sexual intercourse will be being Hinted at male on male mature Draco M. x Harry P. Does include sexual harrassment and mention of possible sexual ederly and verbal abuse gay on straight i guess dark harry**

Mmm~ That Sweet little cocktease the way he squirms when confronted.He knew that Malfoy was locked in the closet it was frustrating.So i'd unlock the door with his anger for me."I-i just i dunno i mean-" "Dont be scared Mr.Malfoy,It's just a little time at my house"."AGH! I'm not scared of you Damn it Potter!"He flushed and hid his eyes glancing at the ground as he entered the house.He set the papers on the table clearly intending not to be here long.I chuckled and locked the door pulling off my tie and standing behind him with it.

"I want justice for you!"

"Draco I'm fine!"

"No you're Quitting!"

"No im not damn it Draco I SIGNED A CONTRACT.I can't leave until it's up I'm sorry there's no way out of it okay just drop it."

The girl tearfully fell to the ground in sadness and despair"I'm going to fix this Nelly just you wait a little bit..."

He had to give it to him he really loved his family that was an excellent quality.His hips were wide like they were simply meant for breeding his pale skin glistened in the fire lights Delicious.I pulled the cloth into his mouth quickly covering his eyes and tying it shut i grabbed his hands and pinned him to the couch.The little fuck was twitching around and i could feel his hot tears of anger on my hand he was already crying poor baby."Sh Sh Sh." I crawled over the couch and pressed my knee into his back leaning down to kiss his neck.He let out a muffled cry screaming and kicking hard I made out what sounded like sobbed "No!Let me go NOW"It didn't phase me in the least bit i took off my belt and he could definitely feel it pulling on his wrists hard enough to bruise them."I've seen the way you look at me Malfoy just take it and stop fighting." I strapped the belt closed pulling it tight finally i pulled out thick satin from his pocket pulling it over his eyes and tying it tight turning him over I grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to my bedroom pushing him on the bed he curled up sobbing so hard i could hear it.It made me even harder i undid my pants groaning as i pulled out my length stroking it my precum leaked onto the fine fabric of the terrified man's thin suit and he squirmed around even harder terrifed of the sound of my zipper i undid his pants the cool metal of his belt against my hand enticing me to continue.He shook his head rapidly pleading behind his gag as i slipped my hand under his zipper.He loudly hissed tossing and turning away from me thrashing around on the bed for some time.I just watched this it was a little funny he ended up in a fetal position whimpering and exhausted with my hand in his trousers.He was all cried out and that's how i liked it i tugged on his cock and he instantly started to get louder.It was a few minutes before he moaned and i removed my hand running it up the soft fabric of those small curvy hips.

**You can skip to the next chapter if you hate this cause it'll be less like this...**

He still twitched around groaning futilely trying to get out of his restraints.I reached forward and pulled down the gag a bit drool slipped out of his mouth and i could feel his warm breath on my hand."W-why are you doing THIS too me?Why! please don't make me do this I've never- please don't do this" "Oh so you actually are a virgin at least someone's blew you right". He made a annoyed squeaking sound squirming much harder and i slapped his ass holding his hips and pushing up against them.He let out a scream and bucked his hips thrashing back and around trying to stop moving"N-no no-" "Shhhh" I ran my fingers over that pretty little ass and pinched it.He raised his ass in the air and buried his face in the pillow starting to cry.I rubbed up his sides pushing up against him and kissing his neck.He tried to turn away and i held his head back by his hair "Don't turn away from me".I flipped him over and looked down at him his chest rose and fell as i leaned down to his ear."Now tell me again...Are.You.A.Virgin" He bit his lip and more tears rolled down his face "No...yes...noone has ever...Made love to me I've had sex and it H-hurts.It really hurt-" He started to tear up sobbing into his hands.I wiped his tears away under the cloth with my thumb he was hyperventilating and leaned into my hand sniffling."I have to go please let me go!" I sighed and untied his hands and blindfold i got pushed off him as he ran out of my house...

**The Next day**

I went to Penelope's office and told her she'd be relieved of her duties and transferred to another department.She was confused but frowned at me "Why the sudden change of heart...".I explained about Malfoy coming to visit me she started to shake with rage "SO IT WAS YOU!!!".I jumped back and looked at her like she was crazy "What was me" "He's covered in bruises I'm reporting you if you lay one more hand on him-" "Wait where is he" "Like i would tell you-" "I'll tell the whole world about those high scale department children you were having when you were younger your baby daddy father and your pimp of a mother tell me" "You sick Monster!Have you any soul" "No Ma'am by the way what the hell are morals..." "He's at a volunteer center by the old daycare centers..." "That place is abandoned it's for stake outs and Auror Busts Not too many people should know where or what it is" "He works down there I've never been he won't let me anywhere near the places..." I turned and left driving a few hours till it was the afternoon i started searching the houses this neighborhood was awful and the look of it could probably give you aids (Sorry) I didn't like being here so exposed so i drew my wand there wasn't much use for them now and days it was almost sad then I heard a rough voice command something followed by a whine an all too familiar one i looked into the window of the house and saw malfoy hunched over in front of a man He looked like shit His eye was black and purple a red bruise on his cheek and he was crying "What have a told you!" "Please-" Slap.That sound made me cringe his cry wasn't too fearful it was sad and he sucked up his tears choking "Stop your blubbering you cocksucker" He lit a cigarette and put it too his lips inhaling.I heard a horrifying sound of a child crying "Go get her!" He scrambled out of the room to a hallway I couldn't see and the man flopped onto the disgusting green couch.I scanned the room and saw children's toys burned ones a few but little books and a walker that had two broken wheels the man was large and covered in black tattoos he had muscular arms tan skin and yellow teeth with large legs and was wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and some unbuckled pants i could smell piss from where i was standing and fuck no i am not a puss i wasn't hiding from this cock. With a quick glance behind me for others i walked into the house I could tell he was a muggle so i didn't spend much time on him he looked so shocked i laughed and muttered oblivate under my breath as his jaw slacked and drool fell from his mouth.Malfoy walked back out not checking the room and his nose crinkled at the smell "S-she has rashes that need attention...Sir?"He glanced up at me and the overall fear left replaced by shock waryness and a hint of what appeared to be relief and happiness of seeing me i assumed he would have an ungrateful attitude but as he looked at the man tears welled up in his eyes "Get the kid Meet me outside"I said trying to sound distant "She isn't a kid...it's his...my mother she lived her cause they sell good weed i took care of her until..."He broke down slumping against the wall and i walked past him to a room that smelled much better like cigarettes but better and then a bony woman was laying motionless on a bed her eyes were pulled shut her gray hair pulled in soft braids i walked over to her and frowned starting to adjust the covers when she wheezed and sat up looking around blankly then got up out of the bed "...Potter...What are you doing here?" "How do you know me-" "Ah i see-"She pulled out her hair braids and ran her hands over her face slowly and carefully as she became younger her features chubbier and less hollow but sharp and intriguing nontheless she puckered her lips and sat up waddling into the hallway before glancing around"Ugh You smell look cookies and cream cheese" She shuffled into the hallway and Malfoy screamed The sound sent chills down my spine and i walked back outside pulling both of them by their wrists.We apparated outside my house (Cause im an American and i dont say flat) and i didn't let go of Draco's small bony wrists till he was on my couch "Nice of you to lend your home to us Mr.Potter"Narcissa Smiled a small half smile and shuffled around the living room My gaze drifted to Malfoy and he gulped "What."He hissed I walked up to him and struck him harshly His eyes widened and he clutched his face tears falling onto the couch"Who do you think your talking to" He didn't respond but stopped crying and i noticed how the tears ran through the thick dirt showing bruises on that soft skin those sweet little cheeks.I ran my finger over his cheek and frowned "Your filthy go clean yourself" "I dont have any clothes" "Go Wash your face then your a mess!" He walked out of the room quickly sniffling.I ran my hand over my face and flopped onto the closest chair "This was a stupid idea"I looked toward my fingers and stopped writing then glared at you


	5. S1EP1:Pilot

**Alright sad Story time I'm really uneducated and i never learned Puncuation so yeah I'm going to try to learn some down the road or get someone who knows Puncuation and isn't completely repulsed by what im writing to fix it in final **draft**.By the way the other chapters don't really matter there more or less prolouges**

Season 1 episode 1: Pilot

Rocking back and forth in the darkness of my knees i heard the sound of a doorknob and creaking warily i looked up prepared to scream. A little boy stood in the half opened door frame.I scooted back a little as my eyes swept over him.He was very small and chubby his legs were long and visible in the red overalls running my eyes down i spotted these atrocious things he wore on his feet were baby blue socks with ducklings on them. His feet were also noticebly tiny.On the red overalls i took note of a Red A yellow B and blue C.How peculiar.At this moment i was on my feet clutching the bed rafters for safety and i in instinct of protecting myself snatched up one of the tiny tea party chairs up coming into my view "Go AWAY!".He backed up into the frame wincing and falling over with a small "Ow".As my eyes went along the tiny body i met the most beautiful pair of eyes i'd ever seen.They were big and round like a doe's filling with tears adding to their shine.The irises had specks of green and yellow floating in their like fireflies the pupils were big and shiny and a tear rolled down his cheek.I registered the sound and he sounded like a wounded animal.I let the chair down a little anxious about if he was hurt "I'm so sorry.Are you o-"Before i could finish what was sure to be a pathetic apology.He burst into tears with a loud piercing whine that struck me like a slap.I never knew children could make such a sound when upset.His sobs only got louder as time passed and i was frozen to the spot unable to comprehend this baby's actions.How sensitive was he it was then i noticed a paper sailboat on his head obscuring his hair from view.I crossed the room and kneeled down to him "Stop Crying" I said simply.His crying felt accusatory towards me made me feel bad mad even how dare he look at me like he was scared of me what a despicable little-"Wiley!" He whimpered out still sobbing.It was then i took in his facial features his chubby cheeks coated with freckles like maple brown sugar and his tan skin covered in visable bruises and bandaids.He had dimples and cheekbones too.What an adorable child.It was such a shame the dark circles under his eyes and along his head going to to his head ruined the affect.Or did it possibly add to it "Shh it's okay are you alright?"I tried to remain calm as my mother taught me in these situations.She inquired that if there was a war anytime soon i'd need to know basic calming situations.To help wounded shoulders she said.A thought among the many that crossed ny mind was i was crazy wasnt i.New place new surroundings i knew no one at all.I'll make this clear to anyone who ever thinks i'm good.I don't feel anything for this kid.I haven't felt anything for a while.I slowly raised my hand and then stopped.I should think this through what if he was rabid or just possibly a serial killer who would attack me for upsetting him.I reached my hand forward and stroked his cheek wiping the tears off it.I could feel the dried tears scratching the underside of my thumb softly and i hushed him again.He gulped as if swallowing his sobs at my command and stared at me.The sweet face of toddler with eyes so full of life and innocence.K could see myself reflected in them.My blonde hair pulled into pigtails.My Victorian top.My small pink frown.My eyes.I realized just how stoic and threatening my stare was.It was only then i realized how cold i was.And then i felt warmth.Heat radiating off someone would be a technical expression.But i felt it spread throughout my body as his small hand pressed itself against my cheek and wiped off a fresh wet tear.Impossible.I couldn't cry no i can't it's impossible.It wasn't that i was mad i was shocked i hadn't felt like this in a while."Do you think I'll judge you".I heard a soft voice whisper.I looked at the boy and swallowed"W-what does that mean?".He answered almost instantly"If you cry..." It didn't make any sense to me."I dont unde-"I looked down ready to wipe my eyes on the dress when i noticed a key.A brass one rusty and old clasped in his other small hand.

I recalled me trying to open the door and remembering it wouldn't budge because of it being locked.I titled my head outside and saw a gate leading to a black space behind it."You feel it too?"I jerked myself back inside.Thinking quickly.He had keys to the gate.I quickly formed a plan and thought of my past"I feel something..."I whispered."I'm glad Me and Cat aren't the only ones."His little pink lips turned up in a smile.By then another tear fell and he went back to frowning."It's the people that hurt your hands isn't it".I looked down at my hands and nodded feeding into his every word and thought."You haven't been eating the meat i bring up when you sleep..."."I'm not allowed it"."I'm not allowed sugar either".Sugar?."What does thou sugar have to do with Thee." I sniffed and grabbed my plate pushing it toward him."Eat it."He glancned up and shook his head"EAT IT!"I slammed my fists on the floor making the plate shake.I grabbed a spoon and the bowl of mush that i dutifully consumed by the will of my stomach.And before he reached the door to run seemingly shaken i wrapped my arm around his waist amd bit him.Pulling him to the floor i started trying to shove the mush down his throat.I felt something collide with my stomach and in a painful blur i collasped against the door.I held my hand wincing and caught my breath.I heard clanging and quickly grabbed the spoon shoving it between a...door gate?.He tried to get it out but i was grabbing at him screaming.So he decided to kick me in my nose and that made me fall back.Warmth rolled out of my thicc warm substance trickling down my lip and staining the pretty gloves.I darted up and started banging on the door i wouldn't be trapped this time no no NO.I grabbed the chair and brought it down on the door knob it became loose as wood flew everywhere.Another hit and it fell.I pulled it open and kicked open the gate my spoon flying out after the lodging.The boy had just pulled open the gate but i scooped him up amd and amd covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.And i suddenly felt a chill wash over me.He was fighting me hard as i stepped over the threshold of the gate thinking it was the way out.He was wheezing and trying to get down with high effort i dragged him along with equal strength yanking him into the darkness.


End file.
